


Snowfall

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dad, M/M, Snow, Snow and Ice, dcmb, prompt snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first winter in his new home in Kansas is going just as he expected. Poorly. He hates snow, and he doesn't understand why everyone else in the neighborhood doesn't seem to care. But his neighbor Dean will try anything to make Castiel happy and see how good the snow really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for December 9th, Snow for Destiel Christmas Mini Bang.  
> No beta.

It had snowed the night before, leaving a good eight inches on the ground. When Castiel had checked the outside world through his blinds he grumbled from frustration that the roads were not cleared yet. He had to get to work in a few hours and he could only hope that the cities snowplows were working correctly. It was his first year in Lawrence, Kansas; and he had not been looking forward to the annual snow. He was used to the sunny Christmas' in Los Angeles, but due to relocating for his job he was welcomed with a white Christmas this year. In all fairness, he decided to at least give the entire snow thing a try.

It was after eight when he finally managed to get out his door, wrapped up in all the warmest clothing he bought before moving out to Kansas. He was prepared for the cold weather, but swore as he could see his breath. He kicked the snow with his boots, already deciding he hated how it crunched and clung underneath his soles. Looking around he could see some of his neighbors already out shoveling snow, most with frowns on their face. Castiel was pleased to see he wasn't the only one who hated the snow. He figured he could hire one of the neighbor kids to shovel his driveway later but he was late for work as it was.

He swore under his breath as he tried to clear away the snow on his windshield with his gloved hand. A yell startled him and he turned to see a man about his age run over to him, holding a snow shovel. Castiel gave him a once over, he vaguely remembered this neighbor introducing himself as Dean when Castiel first moved in. Dean had some issues with his ex-wife and was currently in a heated custody battle for their son, Ben. Everyone on the street could hear their yelling when the ex-wife came over to pick up Ben.

“Do you need help with your driveway?” Dean asked holding up the snow shovel. Castiel couldn't help but smile at the helpful, and cute, neighbor. He tried not to dwell on the fact Dean was just his type, but it was obvious he was straight. Dean had a son for starters and had been married to a woman, if those weren't good hints then he wasn't sure what was.

“Yeah I would love some help but I have to get to work.” Castiel explained opening his car door and sliding in. Once he had closed his door he realized he must of sounded like an ass but it was too late and he had to get going. Throwing off his gloves so he could start the car, he found the windshield wipers and wiped away the snow on his front window and back window before pulling out of his driveway.

Dean waved as Castiel pulled away before setting the snow shovel down and getting to work. He really wanted to help out and today was his day off so there wasn't any other pressing matter to do. He wanted to do something for Castiel, some reason for the new neighbor to talk to him. Dean had tried before but it was always either Castiel was not home or another neighbor was already visiting. He found it even more frustrating when their neighbor from a few door's down, Meg, seemed to be always bringing something over for Castiel, and Dean could see the blatant flirting even if the oblivious dark haired bachelor didn't.

Of course Dean couldn't talk, he wanted nothing more than to take Castiel out for a date but there was the problem. He didn't even know if he was straight or not. Most people that knew Dean knew he was an open bisexual, and after the ugly divorce with his last wife he wanted nothing to do with women for a while. Then Castiel showed up, almost as if he walked right out of Dean's fantasy's. Dark unkempt hair, deep blue eyes and a voice that should have been a sin just to listen to.

But Dean had baggage, his son who was always acting out and an ex wife who would use any excuse to bring up another fight for custody. He knew that she would take him to court again simply by using the excuse he was dating another man. She had never liked that he was bisexual and she hated the next door neighbor, glaring at him if he was outside when she would pick up Ben. Still that didn't deter Dean. He knew if he wanted to get the attention of Castiel he would have to work for it.

When Castiel returned later that evening he found that his entire driveway and the walkway up through his yard to his door was cleared free of snow. He wondered if Dean had actually shoveled his yard and he walked to the neighbor's house ready to repay him for his hard work. As he approached the door Ben suddenly stormed out of it brushing past Castiel without even looking at him. Castiel watched him run off before turning back to see Dean coming out of the door too calling after Ben to behave before looking down to Castiel.

“Sorry you had to see that...” Dean apologized and sent a sheepish smile to the other man who was staring shocked. “Would you like to come in?” Dean asked nodding his head to the inside of his house.

“I actually just got off work and I really need to do some things at my place, but thank you for the offer.” Castiel replied hoping he didn't sound uninterested in spending time with the green eyed man. He could see Dean's smile falter but it could of just been his imagination as the smile was back as quick as it had been affected.

“Maybe another time then?” Dean suggested before disappearing back into his house.

Castiel had just entered his own house when he had finally remembered why he had even gone over there in the first place. He wondered how he should thank Dean for clearing the snow but the only thing he could come up with was asking him out. Castiel shook his head and jumped a little when he heard someone knock at the front door.

“Hi!” Came the false happy voice of Meg as soon as Castiel opened the door. He groaned inwardly and leaned against the door frame to stop her from gazing into his house. “I brought some sweets for you. Can I come in and put it down for you?” She asked leering into his home.

Castiel didn't like how she would come over with any excuse and try to get inside his house. He was sure if she saw the layout of the house then she might try to break in during the middle of the night while he was asleep. He told himself he was just exaggerating things...but it was better to be safe and not sorry.

Castiel took the obviously store bought pastries and smiled. “No sorry, I got a date.” He said and slammed the door in her face. Truth be told he didn't have a date, but he really didn't want to have a conversation with her that day.

Meg's fake smile fell and she grumbled under her breath. She turned to see Dean staring at her from his window, a large grin on his face. She flipped him the bird before storming down the driveway and back to her house. Dean knew she would try the next day and he was glad at least Castiel was smart enough to catch on, although that worried him. If he was smart enough to figure out Meg's plan then he might figure out Dean's.

Setting the pastries on the counter Castiel promised himself not to eat them, truth be told he wasn't sure what Meg could of done to them. He threw his coat onto his couch and stormed down the hall into his main bedroom. He looked out the window in his bedroom and smiled. He could see across the way to Dean's bedroom, something he knew because he had seen his blinds open before.

As he changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats he couldn't help but think about the next door neighbor. He was kind, caring and damn good looking. Castiel had caught a few glimpses of the man in only a towel. Sometimes Dean would leave the blinds open after taking a shower giving Castiel a perfect view. He hated to admit he sometimes stared longer than he should of but his curiosity always got the better of him.

  
  


Dean poked at the engine at his work the next morning. He was frustrated and cold, and why was the heater not working? He huffed and looked up to see his friend Charlie enter the garage. She was there to pick up her car that Dean had been fixing for her.

“Oh you don't look good. Didn't sleep well last night?” She smirked sitting on the stool beside the large toolbox. “Or did you have a reason to not have gone to bed last night?” She winked. Dean tried to ignore her and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah because I was banging the hot neighbor all night.” He mumbled. Charlie grabbed his arm raising an eyebrow to see if he was serious. “Not really...” He said shaking her off. Charlie seemed disappointment and folded her arms staring at Dean.

“Really? You still haven't hooked up with him? Dean you have been drooling over him since he moved next door.” Dean gave her the keys to her car and shook his head.

“Look I don't know if he's interested or not alright?” He sighed as she took the keys from him.

“You should at least try and ask him out.” Charlie said. “Thanks for the work. Also if you do decide to go out with him call me up. I'll be more than happy to watch Ben for you.”

Dean waved her away and she got into her car chuckling before driving out of the garage. He didn't need to be told how he felt, or what he needed. He knew he needed to suck it up and just ask Castiel out. If he wasn't gay then Dean would go from there, but the chance he was...he threw the car hood down and stormed out of the garage.

The snow had started to fall once more much to Castiel's displeasure. He sat inside his warm house, praying he wouldn't have to leave the house anytime soon. Outside his window he could see Dean walking back and forth between their houses. He was still dressed in his work clothes but with a coat and hat over them. He wondered what his neighbor was doing out in the coming storm and decided to poke his head out the house to ask him.

Castiel opened his door just in time to see Dean walking up his sidewalk. He frowned confused at the anger on Dean's face and he wondered what he could of possibly done to deserve this. Had he possibly done something that offended Dean? Or worst had Dean found out about his secret crush on him? Castiel couldn't imagine how but he still thought it was possible. He was about to call out to ask him what was wrong when Dean suddenly lost his footing. He slid around a little and his eyes widened as he fell backwards his feet flying up. Castiel gasped and quickly pulled on a pair of boots before rushing out to the fallen man.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked as he knelt down beside him. Dean coughed trying to catch his breath and nodded.

“I just fell...you didn't put salt down on the ice?” Dean asked slowly sitting up. Castiel gave him a confused look and he knew the man had no idea what he was talking about. He winced as he began to move his legs and arms to make sure he hadn't broken anything. When he was satisfied that he hadn't hurt himself past a few bruises he stood up with the help of Castiel.

“Why were you nearly running on the ice anyways?” Castiel asked him, his hand's still around his arm.

“I....I wanted to ask you out on a date...” Dean mumbled stepping away from Castiel. He waited for Castiel to reject him, to tell him to get off his property. He closed his eyes and waited for it. What he didn't expect was Castiel to gently hit his arm. He opened his eyes to look at the other man confused. Castiel crossed his arms and shook his head.

“You didn't have to fall on the ice just to ask me out.” He mumbled. Dean felt his heart sink and he nodded.

“I get it...don't worry, I won't mention it again.” He started to back away but Castiel tried to grab him to stop him from going. He slipped and brought Dean down to the ground once more.

“I hate snow!” Castiel yelled scrambling to his feet. Dean let out a small laugh and shook his head.

“It's ice not snow.” He tried to explain but Castiel glared at him, his face red from embarrassment.

“The snow leads to ice...” He huffed brushing off his jeans. Dean realized Castiel must have been freezing, he was in only a pair of jeans and a sweater. Dean hadn't noticed this before and he grabbed Castiel's arm carefully leading him back to his house. “Dean...”

Dean ignored his name being called and let go of Castiel once they were on his porch. “Again I'm sorry...”

Castiel shook his head and leaned up to press his lips against Dean's. His lips were cold and chapped but Dean thought it was the best feeling in the world. Castiel pulled away after only a few seconds and Dean wasn't sure how to react. Castiel had finally kissed him, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

“A date sounds good. As long as it isn't anywhere near this snow.” Castiel grumbled. Dean grinned and shook his head.

“Fine. But you are going to enjoy this snow one way or another.” He promised.

Their first date was at Castiel's home. Charlie babysat Ben and they didn't see Dean until the next morning, both men having fallen asleep watching a movie. Dean didn't want to leave but after a few kisses from Castiel he was glad that they lived right next to each other.

The next few weeks changed Castiel's views on snow. Dean took every chance to take Castiel out. One day it was to build snowmen, the next it was to go for a walk while the snow fell. They took Ben out sledding once and Castiel even started to help shovel the snow clear when Dean was busy. On some nights Dean would drive just the two of them to an empty field, he would turn up the heat in the car and roll down the windows so the silent snowfall would soften the sounds of their love making.

When Castiel got off work he would find his driveway already cleared off and Dean waiting for him. It was a few days before Christmas and Castiel had expected Dean to be leaving soon. He had explained he would be taking Ben to Dean's parent's home for Christmas and that they would be staying a few days prior. He got out of his car and walked over to where Dean was standing.

“Shouldn't you be driving to your parent's?” Castiel asked as Dean gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about...I wanted you to come with us. Have Christmas with us.” Dean offered. He wanted nothing more than Castiel to come and spend Christmas with them. He wanted to introduce him to his family...he wanted more than anything to spend many more Christmases with him.

Castiel was surprised to say the least and he slowly nodded. He didn't want to intrude but since Dean was asking him he didn't want to say no. “That sounds nice. Yes, I'll come to Christmas with you and Ben.”

Dean let out a shaky breath and kissed Castiel quickly. Once he pulled away both men were grinning and he couldn't believe his luck. Castiel actually wanted to spend time and be a family...he wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky.

“Great...we leave tonight.” Dean nodded. “Oh...and they moved up more north...so prepare for a lot of snow.” He said as Castiel let out a groan. Dean laughed and ran off to finish packing, he knew Castiel wasn't too upset about the snow. At least if there was a snowstorm they could cuddle close, so it wasn't all too bad in Dean's mind.


End file.
